codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Skidbladnir
Rider(s): Aelita (Pilot), Odd, Yumi, Ulrich *'Based On:' Submarine *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovers; Flies *'Life Points:' 1,000 Life Points The 'Virtual Ship '(commonly known as the Skidbladnir or Skid) is a special vehicle that Jeremie and Aelita have created. It is supposed to be used when our group of heroes travel through the Internet. In the episode Opening Act we see Jeremie programming the Virtual Ship on his computer in his room. In the beginning of Skidbladnir, Odd suggested that the ship should be christened Melanie (his ex girlfriend) however this was changed to Skidbladnir at the end of the episode. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, during a cutscene, Odd instead suggests naming it the USS Meatball (an incorrect statement since the show is set in France). During the construction period Xana has attacked Skidbladnir (this happened in the episode Skidbladnir), to prevent the group from completing the ship and from getting into the Internet. After the battle with William in the hanger bay, Jeremie managed to complete the core programs of the Skidbladnir which completed the ships construction and made it functional. Aelita retrieved the name Skidbladnir from a book about Viking Gods and Myths that was found in the Hermitage where it was said to be a boat that could sail on land and always reached its destination no matter what. To make things easier, the Skidbladnir is often called "Skid" for short. The Skidbladnir is docked in a hold (which was created by Aelita) within the Core Zone of Carthage, and it is accessed by the same elevator that carries its riders from the Core Zone to the Celestial Dome. Whenever the Skidbladnir leaves the dock, it rises through a hole, located most probably on the north pole of Carthage. In Maiden Voyage, it is shown that the Skidbladnir has a cockpit and four detachable pods (one probably meant for William if they get him out of XANA's control, as well when energized there are 5 spaces the 5th problably also for William, however, a silver Navskid can also been seen with Yumi in it or vacant; this was also problably meant for William). These pods attach to the main body by braces, and each is equipped with torpedo cannons. Jeremie said that if the pods were hit while they were detached from the main ship, the pod could be "Lost at Sea" along with its occupant. Some fans think the 5th space could be for Jeremie but since he doesn't go to Lyoko, some think not. Others believe that the fifth space is for William should he have ever have been returned to normal permanently while X.A.N.A. wasn't destroyed, but again, fans aren't sure. Functions of the Skidbladnir * Energize - A process that allows Team Lyoko to access and leave the Skidbladnir by teleportation. (simmilar and possibly based on Star Trek) * Rotation - Allows the main body of the Skidbladnir to change position from vertical to horizontal for quicker transport or for accessing a Replika. * Retro Brakes - Causes the Skidbladnir to come to an instant stop. * Turbo Jets - Give the Skidbladnir a boost of speed to escape monsters or to break free of the gravitational pull of Replika's or Lyoko. * The Key - A function used by Aelita to access the locking system on a Replika's network gate, this program is accessed through a hand scanner in the cockpit. * Nav Skid release - Releases the Nav Skids (pods which Odd, Ulrich and Yumi occupy), allowing them to attack monsters while the Skidbladnir move away. * Lights - Turns on lights that are positioned on the wings and above the cockpit windscreen. * Energy Sheilds - Barriers that protect the Skidbladnir from harm, have limited supply of power but can be supported by transferring large amounts of energy from the supercomputer across the network. *Bio-scan - A special scanner which can track down a person's DNA on the Network within the rest of the data in the Digital Sea. This program was created and tested in the episode Hot Shower, and it actually found traces of DNA somewhere on the Network. It has the appearance of a mini Holomap in the Cockpit. *Teleportation: When Team Lyoko discovered a Replika, Jeremy came up with a Teleportation program to send Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and possibly William to the location of the Replika's supercomputer as polymorphic specters, giving them more power. In order to use the program, Jeremy activates a tower via Skid and teleports any Lyoko warrior. He usally leaves 2 warriors behind in case William or other mosters attack the Skid. If a Lyoko warrior had a bug, like in Hard Luck, he or she can't be Teleported. If a Lyoko Warrior is devirtualised during Teleportation, he is sent back into the Skid, unconsious. The program is said to not last long, possibly since it drains energy. X.A.N.A may have also stolen or devoloped the same program since he teleported William in Cold Sweat. The program has a timer, as seen in Bragging Rights. Functions of the Nav Skids * Jet Boost - Gives the Nav Skids a burst of speed * Torpedo Launch - Fires torpedo cannons at the base of the Nav Skids * Torpedo Lock - An aiming screen for locking on to enemy targets * Reattachment - Reconnects the Nav Skids to the main body of the Skidbladnir Gallery Ready for takeoff.jpg The Skid.jpg Lyoko_770.jpg Lyoko_893.jpg Lyoko_731.jpg Code-Lyoko-15_image_player_432_324.jpg Oeil_pour_oeil_120.jpg es:Skidbladnir fr:Skidbladnir Category:Vehicles Category:transportation